Lords of Waterdeep
| formed = | disbanded = | alignment = | members = 21 | races = Predominantly human | allegiances = | enemies = | base = Waterdeep | symbol = | source = Cos:W | page = 13, 52-55 | source = SCAG | page = 7, 54-56 }} The Lords of Waterdeep are the ruling council who have ruled the city of Waterdeep for the most of the last 300 years. Throughout that time, there have been between 50 and 80 lords, four of whom have reigned as Open Lord. The Lords come from all walks of life and while predominantly comprised of humans, has had members of various races throughout the Realms. While no other Lords are formally named, some individuals become the subject of widespread rumors that can even become a general consensus. The penalty for impersonating a Lord, whether by dressing in a set of their indentical clothing or by a false claim is punishable by the imposter's immediate execution. The Lords only appear in public when deliberating on high crimes or when asked to by the lower court but even then only four generally appear and one is always the Open Lord: Piergeiron. All save him wear black formless masks and robes and speak through the Open Lord, Piergeiron, to keep their identities secret. and a Masked Lord in official garments.]] Open Lord The Open Lord of Waterdeep is the sole member of the Lords of Waterdeep whose identity is publicly known. There is only one Open Lord at any one time, but when the previous one dies or steps down, he or she is replaced by a new one. History There has been one Lord through the institution's history who has abused his position; Kerrigan the Arcanist. Through subterfuge and hired agents, Kerrigan killed three of his fellow Lords before he was routed by Ahghairon. The conflict resulted in a spell battle within the streets of Waterdeep than ended in the South Ward with Kerrigan's death. Known current lords (1479 DR) *'Laeral Silverhand': Open Lord, one of the Seven Sisters, consort of Khelben "Blackstaff" *'Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun': Masked Lord of Waterdeep, Chosen of Mystra. Khelben revealed himself as a Masked Lord in 1367 DR, and resigned, presenting the Masked Lord Danilo Thann as his successor (Danillo Thann had become a Lord of Waterdeep as early as 1364 DR). In truth, Khelben remained a Lord, (although his resignation was genuine, if brief), he still serves now as a Masked Lord. *'Piergeiron the Paladinson': Retired as Open Lord of Waterdeep. Now serves as Masked Lord, granted longevity as a Chosen of Tyr *'Danilo Thann': Masked Lord, nephew of Khelben Arunsun. *'Durnan "the Wanderer"': Gruff, yet prudent Masked Lord. *'Larr Stormont': Rumored to be a Masked Lord. *'Lilianviaten Dlardrageth (Lilten)': High priest and chosen of Beshaba. *'Mirt the Moneylender': Also known as Mirt the Merciless and the Old Wolf, Mirt rose to wealth first as an adventurer in Undermountain and later as a successful trader, gaining enough influence to become a Masked Lord of the city. Mirt was trapped in a magical hand axe, purported to be a prisoner for one of the Nine, and freed in 1479 DR by Marlin Stormserpent. *'Nazra Mrays': Masked Lord and possibly spymaster. * Lord Arthagast Ulbrinter: A lord involved in the Tyranny of the Dragons. His villa was raided by the Cult of the Dragon, and his fate was unknown 'Deceased lords as of 1372 DR' (Third and 3.5 edition Forgotten Realms) ---- *'Ahghairon': The first Open Lord and founder of the Lords of Waterdeep. *'Carril Byndraeth' *'Kerrigan the Arcanist': A deceased Lord who was the only one to betray Waterdeep. *'Nindil Jalbuck': A deceased Masked Lord who was replaced by a greater doppelganger. * Lady Tamaeril Bladesemmer: Killed by Amril Zoar in 1355 DR. * Resengar the Whitebeard: Killed by Amril Zoar in 1355 DR Deceased as of 1479 DR (fourth edition Forgotten Realms) ---- *'Brian the Swordmaster:' An aging master smith of of Waterdeep as well as a Masked Lord. *'Brianne Byndraeth': Masked Lord. *'Caladorn Cassalanter': Masked Lord. *'Deliah the White' *'Kyriani Agrivar': A recent addition to the Lords of Waterdeep. *'Larissa Neathal': A friend and confidante of Durnan who is currently gathering information on the other Lords. *'Nymara "Kitten" Scheiron': Nymara was recruited to become a Masked Lord by Durnan and Mirt over 25 years ago, for her understanding of the common folk. *'Sammereza "Sammer" Sulphontis': A skilled merchant and trader. *'Texter': A fearless paladin. References * Category:Organizations in Northwest Faerûn Category:Organizations in Waterdeep Category:Councils Category:Bodies of government Category:Organizations on the Sword Coast North Category:Organizations in Faerûn Category:Organizations on Toril Category:Organizations